


Movie Night

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann and Newt watch a scary movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Title: Movie Night  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 411  
Rating: PG-13  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is inspired by [feriowind](http://feriowind.tumblr.com)'s [art](http://feriowind.tumblr.com/post/98700609720/newt-and-hermann-watch-a-scary-movie).  
Summary: Hermann and Newt watch a scary movie.

 

"Before I sit down, is everything ready?"

Hermann patted the empty space next to him on the couch. "Yes, Newton. We have popcorn, the horror movie you suggested, and a blanket. Are you sure you'd like to watch this film? I know you prefer comedies."

Newt sat down, putting the blanket on his lap. His fingers tightened on the edge of the material. "I told Tendo I could watch this film all the way through and he's going to quiz me about it tomorrow."

"Fine, but don't blame me when you have nightmares." Hermann pressed a button on the remote. He glanced over at Newt and saw the smaller man had tugged the blanket up to his chest. "We haven't even reached the opening credits yet."

"I'm... I'm just cold." Newt gasped as someone on the screen died horribly. The blanket crept up a little higher. "What the fuck?"

Hermann bit his lip to keep from commenting. He winced as a number of people met tragic and bloody ends. "Maybe I should turn this off."

"No! Leave it..." Newt made a very unmanly noise as he yanked the blanket over the lower half of his face. "Oh no!"

"Newton, please." Hermann fumbled with the remote, trying to find the power button. Instead, the film jumped ahead a few scenes. On the screen, yet another person had a rather disgusting death. Hermann was about to remark on how creative it had been, especially the way the two halves of the body came apart, when Newt let out a shriek.

"What the fuck? Nooooo!"

"It's just a movie, Newton." When Hermann turned his head, all he could see of Newt was the man's hair. The rest was now completely covered by the blanket. With a sigh, Hermann turned the movie off. He reached out and gently stroked the top of Newt's head. "Why don't we watch that animated film you like instead? You know, the one with all those amusing little yellow guys. I'd hate for this popcorn to go to waste."

Newt peeked out from the blanket. "But what about Tendo?"

"I imagine you can do a bit of research online for some of the answers." The corners of Hermann's mouth twitched. "You could always tell him I distracted you during the good parts." He leaned over and whispered something in Newt's ear, making the smaller man blush.

"You could totally distract me like that right now, Hermann."

"I plan on it."

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought that they're watching [Thir13en Ghosts](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hS6EyJQA53Y) (that's the trailer), which is a creepy and gross horror movie.


End file.
